Jamie's Lullaby
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Based off Hypno's Lullaby. Rating because paranoia.


A/N\: This is inspired by Hypno's Lullaby. I KNOW, I know it's another Jamie one, but I prefer writing about my favourite characters (and I prefer writing about the humans) and Lars and Sour Cream don't really fit the psycho, kidnapping type. Believe me, Jamie's character is that flexible.

Like, you could have him as a romantic sweetheart who ends up murdering his exes. Or a vengeful corpse who walks like a ghost because his soul was pure enough to be taken to Heaven but neither God or the Devil would take his body (God because he'd committed suicide, so he belonged to the Devil, and the Devil because he didn't commit enough sins) and is sung about to make children obey their parents. I mean, we've only seen him twice, or four if you count his debut and his scene in the short.

I also imagine him as a huge brony. Don't know why either and I think Rarity or Twilight would be his favourite.

ANYWAY, on with the story!

* * *

There wasn't really any point trying to run - the shop was a small one; he'd be caught soon enough.

Insanity poisoned the mind of his stalker - that was clear as day - and panic overwhelmed him.

He wouldn't die today. No! He would live! He'd lost hope hours ago.

He came up to a dead band and gasped; he turned around to see him - his stalker and soon to be his captor. What then? Murderer? Kidnapper?

It was too fast - one minute the one with the poisoned mind had been hidden in shadows, then he was pinning him to the wall.

There was a small giggle, from his stalker, and something glimmered in the moonlight as it was pulled out of the pocket of this strange man - a _young_ man.

With pecan brown hair, eyes a mixture of candy and scarlet red with scleras of hypnotising colours and fair skin, he seemed to glow in the light, and he blocked the moon with his body, an evil grin on his face as his victim realised he was taking out a pendant.

A pendant on a rope. Oh god oh god oh god... He would have screamed if the familiar stalker had not laid a hand over his mouth. In movies or role-plays or books, many would have either licked or bit the hand, hoped their captor would pull his hand in disgust or pain and then make a run for it - but the fear he felt right now overwhelmed any other thought. The only thing he could think was 'oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god...'

He began crying, knowing he'd never escape this, that he was going to die or never be seen again.

He'd never see his home again.

Lars tried to remember who this was.

Male... Pecan brown hair... J-J-Jamie?

What happened to him?

"What happened to you?"

Jamie only giggled more before it developed into an insane full out laugh.

Lars screamed, the laugh and scream in harmony and both died at the same time - Jamie's laughter because he was getting ready to do his thing and Lars' screams due to his sore throat.

The pendant began to swing slowly in front of Lars' eyes, and though he tried he could not bring himself to close or cast his eyes away. They just wouldn't obey him.

So he looked at the pendant, and Jamie's voice singing filled his ears...

 _"_ _Come little children, come with me,_

 _"Safe and happy, you will be._

 _"Away from home, now let us run,_

 _"With Jamie, you'll have so much fun..._

 _"Oh, little children, please don't cry,_

 _"Jamie wouldn't hurt a fly._

 _"Be free to frolic, be free to play._

 _"Come with me to my cave to stay._

 _"Oh, little children, please don't squirm,_

 _"These ropes, I know, will hold you firm._

 _"Now look to me, the pendant calls..._

 _"Back and forth, your eyelids fall..._

 _"Oh, little children, you cannot leave,_

 _"For you, your families will grieve._

 _"Minds unravelling at the seams,_

 _"Allowing me to haunt their dreams._

 _"Do not wail and do not weep,_

 _"It's time for you to go to sleep._

 _"Little children, you were not clever._

 _"Now you'll stay with me forever..."_

Lars' eyes shut slowly, and at the last line, his eyes immediately fell. He fell to the floor to in a crumpled heap

Jamie giggled and laid a hand on Lars shoulder, repeating a verse.

 _"Oh, little children, please don't cry,_

 _"Jamie wouldn't hurt a fly._

 _"Be free to frolic, be free to play._

 _"Come with me to my cave to stay."_

Lars stood, eyes barely open and staring into the red hypnotics of Jamie's eyes.

Jamie skipped away, giggling as if he'd claimed a prize.

Which he had.

Lars.

Lars followed quietly, almost marching, and the two vanished away.

Lars, and the many others Jamie took, was never seen again.

* * *

 _Little children, you were not clever._

 _Now you'll stay with me forever..._

* * *

A/N: Done. Life rant below.

I was in a good mood when I started this (last night) and now I want to die. -_-

My fucking Nan called me a queer and said some stupid shit.

Basically she ruins my life.

Stupid bitch.

She doesn't have dementia, she knows what she's doing, and that makes me angrier.

She's groaning now and I have had enough and now I'm yelling.

Yeah, that's how annoying she is.

I want to kill her and myself.

I've fantasied.

RANT OVER.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, I know it's shitty but it's all I had.

 **THIS FUCKING LAPTOP!**


End file.
